Kyuhyun Twitter Update
by Clou3elf
Summary: Behind the scene kicauan Kyuhyun di twitter pribadinya :D / Drabble Kyusung Kyuhyun x Yesung/DLDR


Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook, Jongjin (cuman nongol bentar)

Genre : Fluffy

Warning : Typos, boys love, gaje, Dont Like Dont Read

A/N : cuman selintas ide yang lewat setelah liat update-an twitter-nya Cho Kyu xD

Aku pernah post ini d fb dan sekarang pengen berbagi juga disini xD

Hope u like

Happy Reading

"Baby aku merindukanmu" ucap seorang namja tampan.

"Bukankah Zurich itu indah ?" ucap si 'baby' manyun.

Mereka adalah dua lead vocal dari boyband terkenal yang sedang terpisah. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan video call. Lebih tepatnya si tampan lah yang menelepon duluan.

"Memang tapi tetap saja rasanya kurang tanpamu" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Membuat si 'baby' aka Yesung jadi merona. Yeah, mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Nikmati saja waktumu disana chagiya~" ucap Yesung sedikit kesal.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua urusanku lalu segera pulang" janji Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Lakukan yang terbaik"

"Yesungie baby~ bogoshippoyo~~~" Kyuhyun rasanya sudah tak mampu menahan rasa rindunya

"Aigo~ magnae-ku merajuk eh" Yesung tertawa.

"Kau tidak merindukanku ?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ah sepertinya namja bermarga Cho itu kini sedang dalam mode kemanjaan seorang magnae.

"Sangat. Jeongmal bogoshippo" pipi Yesung merona setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Yesungie" panggil Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya sebelum Yesung protes karena Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya hyung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Cha istirahatlah. Maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu manis ?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Sejak kau wajib militer" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Yesung hanya bisa mendengus, "Jam berapa disana ?"

"Masih pukul 8 pagi. Disana sudah sore ?"

"Ne seperti yang kau lihat" Yesung tersenyum.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Hanya saling memandang penuh arti. Walau melalui video call tapi mereka sudah puas.

Sayangnya itu tak berlangsung lama. Yesung merasa malu saat dipandangi dengan intens oleh Kyuhyun. Alhasil namja bersuara indah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yesungie" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya ?" jawab Yesung tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Baginya, Yesung saat ini sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun akan jadi orang pertama yang menyangkal kalau Yesung berusia 31 tahun.

"Aish! Kau membuatku semakin merindukanmu hyung" erang Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung langsung melotot, "Makanya cepat pulang~ Salah sendiri kenapa harus ke Zurich" protesnya.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin kau saja yang menjadi model MV-nya"

"Ish! Sudahlah sebentar lagi syuting dimulai. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu banyak minum wine" pesan Yesung.

"Arraseo yeobo" dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Yesung yang langsung merengut sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Kyuhyun setelah proses syutingnya selesai.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Setelah itu, namja dengan predikat evil magnae itu langsung melesat menuju mobil yang disewa untuknya. Rasanya puas sekali.

"Hyung boleh jalan-jalan ?"

"Pergilah. Jadwal kita free dan besok kita akan terbang ke Seoul"

Kyuhyun bersama manager dan asistennya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Zurich. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berjanji akan membawa Yesung kemari.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah danau. Asistennya sibuk memotret Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sibuk berpose.

"Kyu lihat sampingmu"

Dan seketika Kyuhyun menyesali keputusannya mengikuti ucapan sang manager. Dia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang sibuk bermesraan.

"Ya! Hyung! Aish" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mencekik managernya yang justru tertawa.

Managernya itu sangat tidak pengertian. Menunjukkan pemandangan nista itu disaat dia jauh dari kekasihnya

Kyuhyun memandang sendu ke arah sepasang sejoli itu. Seandainya Yesung disini mungkin dia tak akan merana begini.

"Hyung foto aku" pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Manager dan asistennya kembali memotret namja itu. Mulai dari pose biasa lalu melirik pasangan itu dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

Managernya tertawa melihat hasil foto itu. Namja ini memang punya segudang ide konyol.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. Dia berencana untuk meng-uploadnya nanti di hotel.

At Seoul...

Yesung sedang membantu di cafe miliknya. Dia baru saja pulang syuting drama perdananya.

"Hyung apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Jongjin.

"Tidak juga" jawabnya singkat.

Ponselnya mendadak berdering. Ryeowook meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyyo ? Huh? Baiklah kajja"

"Ada apa ?"

"Ryeowook mengajakku jalan-jalan" Yesung mengacak rambut adiknya sebelum pergi. Mengabaikan gerutuan adik semata wayangnya.

Kedua roommate itu berjalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan. Dengan penyamaran tentunya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang makan di sebuah cafe.

Yesung yang sedang membuka akun sns-nya sontak menutup mulutnya. Mencegah agar tidak tertawa keras.

"Ada apa ?"

"Lihat apa yang baru saja di-upload Kyunnie"

Ryeowook lantas mengambil ponsel Yesung. Dia langsung tertawa geli melihat update Kyuhyun di akun telur ungu-nya.

' GaemGyu 부럽지 않아 부럽지 않아 부럽지 않아 슬프지 않아 ( I am not envious I am not envious I am not envious (and) I am not upset (either) )'

"Dasar Cho Kyu" komentar Yesung.

"Aku tau dia iri tak bisa bermesraan denganmu tapi..astaga" Ryeowook sibuk berkomentar dan tak menyadari Yesung tengah blushing.

Sebelum Yesung tidur, Kyuhyun meneleponnya dengan video call.

"Kau sudah melihat twitter-ku ?"

"Sudah. Astaga kau tau...itu menggelikan"

"Kau tak tau betapa iri-nya aku melihat mereka. Aish~ aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyekapmu"

"Sekap aku oppaaaaa~~~" Yesung membuat ekspresi menggoda.

"Baby..jangan macam-macam" suara Kyuhyun memberat.

Yesung malah semakin memberi ekspresi sensual yabg sangat seksi. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aku menunggumu...ssshhhh master~~~"

"Akan kupastikan kau mendapat hukuman setelah ini baby"

Well, mari berdoa Yesung akan selamat setelah Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul.

FIN

Nah, otte? Semoga ini nggak membosankan yak :D

So, kritik membangun tetep ane tunggu jadi gausah malu-malu klo mau ngritik :D

Dan siders? Please tunjukan diri kalian yeth

.

.

Review pleaseeee~


End file.
